


Pregnancy

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay





	Pregnancy

Stiles’ ankles hurt.

 

All Stiles wanted was to spend some time sitting on the couch and enjoy his tea. But no. No someone needed Stiles to be mom and help them out. So here was Stiles, six months pregnant and walking around on swollen ankles. Which meant that Stiles would explode in a fit of anger in anyone told him, or so much suggested him to sit down.

 

“You want to sit down, Stiles?” Allison, bless her and her understanding. You know, because she’s been pregnant before. Stiles leans against the kitchen island and heaves a sigh. He’s been walking around since four this morning, Odin kicking and pushing on Stiles’ bladder, he’s beginning to think that he’s going to have to apologize to his mother soon.

 

 “I would love too. How the hell did you do it? Seriously the cramps, not being to sleep on my back, not being able to  _sleep_ , and everyone decided that it’s time to bug me about everything. Really, it’s like me being pregnant means that I’m here to help.” Stiles says as he walks around the island and gestures Allison to follow him to the living room.

 

The pack has been active recently, their lives going on as normal with the occasional outburst of a troll or maybe some witches and fairies. Derek’s been busy at the station so he isn’t home until the sun goes down, and even then it’s like an hour until he actually makes it to the front door. So Derek hasn’t really been there to help keep everyone away from Stiles. Not that he wants them away; he just wants to be able to sit down for like, five minutes, and maybe cuddle Derek.

 

Stiles knows how much it kills Derek to be away from him and their child. But Dad has told Derek if he works hard, he’d promise to give him a whole three months off so he could crowd Stiles and the baby.

 

Longer if possible.

 

And of course this is when Isaac barrels in grabbing Allison and tugging her out of the room, Boyd following after and gently pushing Stiles along with them. Stiles doesn’t even question it anymore. All he does is complain about not being able to sit down. “Can I sit? Did you call Derek? Does Derek know?” Are the questions Stiles’ asks calmly, because that’s all he needs to know for the past six months or so.

 

“Yes. Derek knows. Yes, we called.” Boyd answers before he looks over Stiles then leaves. Stiles and Allison have been pushed to Stiles guest bedroom  down the hall, which used to be their bedroom, but Derek wanted to move their bedroom to the second floor of the loft. Why? Stiles will keep it to himself because he believes that Derek wants them up there because that’s what he calls a  _den._ No one will walk up there and bother them without Derek hearing it first, so he thinks.

 

Scott’s specifically gone up there, since they moved, to look for them(Scott being Second, Stiles has stopped looking over his shoulder or waking up when he hears someone come up to the second floor). Stiles doesn’t care, only because Derek has baby proof the entire second floor, and even built the crib on his own, Stiles still thinks it’s a bad idea to have the crib in the master bedroom with them, but Derek refuses to move it to the room across from theirs.

 

Stiles is sitting, finally, and Allison is standing by the door, “Why were you baking anyway? Didn’t Derek tell you to stay off your feet?” she asks almost assuming Stiles _chose_ to be on his feet since four AM.

 

Stiles raises a brow at that, because yes, Derek did tell him to stay off his feet, and yes Derek told him to keep the walking to a minimum(“Stay off your feet, Stiles. I mean it.”). But no, no one respects Derek’s wishes, Because Isaac wanted cookies and Erica wanted a cake plus he wanted to make a pie for his dad. So he’s been in the kitchen all morning trying to get it all done.

 

“Yes. But you see, everyone seemed to love my baked goods that they wanted to ask me today of all days to make some. I was planning on making a pie for dad anyway. What Derek doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Stiles points out. He starts to rub his hands on his swollen belly and sighs down at it. Stiles hears Allison approach him and he looks up to see question in her eyes and a sweet smile, she reaches out her hands “May I?” She asks.

 

Stiles smiles and nods, everyone at some point has had their hands on Stiles’ belly. Even Melissa has, as weird as she thought the idea was, she couldn’t keep the smile of her face when she felt Odin kick.

 

Allison nodded back and warily touched her hand to Stiles’ belly, Odin was a kicker, so as soon as Allison’s hand was on his belly, Odin kicked, “Oh my god.” She gave an opened mouth grin, “He’s kicking me.” She says happily.

 

“He likes to kick. Derek thinks that-”

 

“You can come out now.” Boyd calls. Stiles heaves a sigh and Allison helps him up, supporting his elbow and back. “Alright.” Stiles sighs as he gets up and makes his way back into the living.

 

Boyd and Isaac have a young male tied up to a chair and gagged when they come back in. “You need something to drink?” Stiles asks casually as he makes his way back into his kitchen. They both nod at him, “That better not be my favorite kitchen chair. You guys know how I feel about you tying the supernatural to my favorite chair.” He says as he and Allison work their way into the kitchen.

 

“It- Oh god.” Isaac says. “I’ll repaint it, I swear.” He finishes Stiles huffs and serves two glasses of juice, because juice is better than soda and they’ll thank Stiles later for it.

 

Once they receive their glasses, Stiles rest his hands on his hips and looks down at the prisoner, “Alright, let’s see what we can pull from you.” Stiles says.  Boyd visible stiffens while Isaac reaches out to stop Stiles.

 

“Derek says that we shouldn’t put stress on you. You know sinc-”

 

Stiles waves him away, “Oh hush you. You’re the one that asked me for cookies this morning.”

 

“It was a  _suggestion_. I didn’t tell you that you  _had_  to make them.” Isaac protest. Stiles narrows his eyes at him, “You can smell them.” Isaac averted his eyes and nodded.

 

“Alright let me do what I’m good for.” Stiles says, he hums satisfied that Isaac moved out of the way. He takes a look at the young man who’s glaring at his swollen belly, Stiles laughs, “Threaten my child and Derek will have your balls.” The man looks taken back, his eyes wide and his face gone pale. Stiles touches his fingers to the man’s forehead

 

There’s a zap then blank.

 

“Stiles!” That’s Derek,  _hi Derek your home early,_ Stiles thinks. Stiles can feel Derek but can’t really see him, it’s all a blur. “I told you to keep him away from this.” Derek growls. Stiles reaches up and touches what he knows is Derek’s face, because the stubble was rough under his fingers. “Stiles, it’s alright. You’re going to be okay.”

 

Stiles didn’t know what he was talking about, he felt fine. Better than fine really, Stiles felt his body begin to float. He was being carried, Derek was carrying him.

 

“’M fine.” Stiles mumbles.

 

“Hush.” Derek tells him. So Stiles does, because he’s been dying to get off his feet, and feels like a weights been lift-

 

“You takin’ pain away?” Stiles closes his eyes and rests his head on Derek’s chest. Derek just growls low almost like a purr (Stiles doesn’t care what Derek says.), Stiles takes it as a yes, because Derek always takes away the pain from the cramps, the headaches, and the soreness when he comes home and Stiles is there waiting for him.

 

Stiles is fast asleep before he gets to their bedroom. Which is a good thing right, because who wants to be awake when you can sleep and have all the pain of pregnancy taken away from you.

 

Well soon enough, Stiles wakes up; the moon is bright and shining through the open window. He’s careful to sit up and rub a hand to his belly, to which Odin responds to by kicking him. Stiles smiles and looks to his left where Derek is laying on his belly and his face turned to Stiles. The light of the moon casting a pale glow over Derek’s muscled back, and Stiles almost swoons.

 

Well he always does when Derek’s peaceful in sleep. His features relaxed and his muscles pliant and his breathing even. It was a beautiful sight; sometimes when Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night and sees Derek like this he wonders how Kate could have possibly hurt him. How she could just play him like she did and not give a single fuck about this face.

 

Stiles reaches out and gently traces his fingers over Derek’s shoulder, “You’re supposed to be asleep.” Derek grumbles as he shifts closer to Stiles. Stiles just hums and watches Derek turn to his side and open his eyes, blinking up at Stiles. “Is he keeping you up?” Derek reaches out and gently places a hand on Stiles’ belly.

 

Stiles shakes his head, “He’s just kicking a lot.” He whispers to Derek. Derek smiles up at him, “He’s going to be a runner.” Derek answers.

 

Stiles beams, He’s a little glad that Deaton told them Odin would be a werewolf, he said Em would mostly be one but wouldn’t show until she was six years of age. She’s already flashing eyes at Scott so their watching her closely.

 

Odin though, Odin is shifting inside the womb. Which freaked Stiles out the first time Deaton said it. Because when a man like Deaton smiles at you and tells you that your first born is shifting in your stomach, you don’t react kindly to that.

 

Derek nuzzled closer to Stiles’ belly and just breathes in his scent. “Stop kicking your dad.” Derek whispers. Stiles just smiles down at him and runs his hands in Derek’s hair. Just like that, Odin stopped, or at least calmed down a bit.

 

“Even your child fears you.” Stiles jokes, Derek shakes his head and glances up at him.

 

“It’s respect. Not fear.” Derek places a kiss on Stiles swollen belly. Stiles won’t ever get tired of saying it, won’t even get tired of seeing this, Derek _happy_.

 

“What happened with-”

 

“You’d gotten some memories from him, you’ve written them down with some drawings, Isaac, Boyd and Scott have taken care of it.” Derek says as he stretches and sits up next to Stiles. Stiles sighs, then flails his limbs as he tries to untangle his feet from the sheets, Derek grabs him before he falls to the floor. “Stiles what’s wrong?”

 

“The oven was one! I had things in there! Derek you don’t understand! The _cookies!_ ” Stiles says so fast he isn’t sure Derek caught what he was trying to say, He watches Derek’s, he’s eyes just staring back at him while his face is open and shock and maybe a little shock is playing on his face.

 

“Oh God.” Stiles groans “I broke you didn’t I?”

 

Derek then laughs, he pulls Stiles back on steady on the bed and shakes his head, “Allison took care of it.” Stiles cautiously settles back into bed and sighs.

 

“’m sleepy then.” Stiles says. Derek chuckles and settles himself next to Stiles.

 

“Let’s sleep then.” He tells Stiles with a grin, Stiles leans down and kisses Derek’s lips once before turning to his side and pushes further into Derek. Sleep was bliss for Stiles, even if shortly after Scott made his way to their bedroom and let’s Derek know that they’d taken care of the rogue werewolf.

 

Stiles continued to sleep peacefully while daylight broke through the window and the curtains.


End file.
